Hug & Kiss
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yami has a bad dream, he starts to blame himself for not helping Yugi. But Yugi will show him that fate and dreams aren't always true.


Zypher: Hello everyone! to all those that have reviewed Cross Soul, I thank you. I am very happy today for I have gotten Cross Soul 2 in the mail, yay! So that shall be added onto my list at the end. So without further waiting, here's Hug & Kiss.

0

Hug & Kiss

0

-Yami's Dream-

Yami was in a dark room, not knowing how he got there. "Where am I?" he wondered as he looked around. He heard something from behind and turned to see Yugi there. He smiled when he saw it was him. _'But how did he get here...' _he thought. "Aibou..." he started before his eyes widened when he saw what seemed to be the Grim Reaper appear behind Yugi and was about to slash him. "Yugi!" he cried as he reached out to him but gasped as his hand went through him. He was paralyzed in shock for he couldn't do anything to save him. He mind went blank before the hit came.

-End Dream-

He fell off the bed, waking up quickly from the hit on the floor. He sat up as he replayed the dream. He closed his eyes and balled a fist in anger. "Yami..." He heard and looked up to see Yugi still deeply asleep but was gripping the material of his pillow lightly. He woke up slowly and looked to him.

"What are you doing on the floor, Yami?" he asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from an eye with a small fist. "It was nothing, just had a bad dream." Yami said. He nodded and promptly went back to sleep. He then realized something was wrong and woke back up again.

"Wait, when did you start having bad dreams? What could they be about?" Yugi asked with confusion. "You normally never have bad dreams, or nightmares for that matter?" he said once more. "Then I guess this is a first." Yami said. _'Seeing as it was about you, how could it not be a nightmare.'_ he thought afterwards.

"This dream scared me, Yugi. It was about you, I was either in the shadow realm, a dark room or my soul room. You were there as well but you was about to get killed. I tried to save you but I couldn't even touch you..." Yami explained. "Could it be trying to tell me something?" he wondered out loud before he turned to Yugi. "But I should worry about it, something like that could happen one day..." Yugi said.

Yami looked to him with worry. He reached out to Yugi, startling him lightly since he thought he was still thinking about the dream he had, and pulled him into a hug. "Don't say something like that, Yugi. I don't want to lose you..." Yami whispered. Yugi gripped the sheets lightly and Yami looked to him. Seeing that he was about to cry, he was worried that he may have done something wrong that quick. "What the matter, Yugi? Did I do something wrong that quick? What..." he stopped when he heard Yugi call him name softly.

"...Yami..." he started softly. "Why?" he said. "Why do things like this keep happening to us...I didn't want to say this but could all of this be happening because I love you...I don't want that..." Yugi said, crying softly. Yami listened to Yugi before he climbed back onto the bed. "...Yugi." Yami whispered as he moved closer to him before placing a light kiss on his soft lips.

**_-Lemon Alert! That will be all-_**

Yami had Yugi lying on his back with his pajama shirt open, gently caressing one nipple with his tongue. "That would never be the reason...never." he said in response to his earlier question. Yugi looked up to him. "Are you sure...but...what about your dream?" Yugi asked. The dream flashed through his mind again and he stared down to Yugi with a blank look before getting off of him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "...Maybe you are right. I hate to admit it though because I love you just as much..." Yami stated and that shocked Yugi.

"Are you sure, Yami?" Yugi asked as he sat up. "I don't know what to think now...maybe it's me." Yami said. "Don't think like that, Yami! The dream you had isn't your fault...it came unwillingly and there was nothing you could do to stop it...dreams happen that way..." Yugi said. Yami stayed silent.

"...Yami..." Yugi started before Yami's demeanor broke.

"Everything always happens with me! We have had our good days but there are also the bad ones. I gave you friends but I also made you cry. It feels like the bad overrides the good but...your love for me changes that!" Yami exclaimed. "Maybe it's because of my existence in your world that things happen like this!"

"Why does things happen to us? Why is it that I can't fix it either?" Yami said once more before he went silent. "Mou hitori no boku..." Yugi started. "None of this is your fault. Fate sets our life. Sometimes we can change it, sometimes we can't. But...our fate could be twisted in a way, bad things happens for no reason. Same with the good. What we do doesn't set our fate, Yami...is how we do things beforehand that sets it. And nothing will change that!" he continued with a small smile. Yami looked to him. "…You're right, Yugi." Yami said after a while. Yugi reached out for him, pulling him into another hug.

Yami looked down to him before he returned the hug. "Thank you." Yami said before he laid Yugi back down on the bed once more, continuing with his earlier actions. He released his own member from the confines of his pants, holding it out to Yugi. Yugi look to it worriedly, knowing he wasn't ready for such just yet. "I don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm sorry." he said sadly, hoping he didn't anger Yami in any way.

He moved so that he was facing Yugi, trying to keep his emotions in check but it wasn't working so well. "It's alright, Yugi. This is your first time..." Yami said, a tear slipping from his eye and landing on Yugi's cheek. "I don't want to bring you into something you don't want..." he whispered before Yugi pulled him down into a kiss, shocking the spirit.

"Don't worry so much. I may be inexperienced but I do know that I'm happy you will be my first, Yami." Yugi said. Yami smiled as well, nodding lightly before he continued on, now knowing that he shouldn't have to worry about simple things so much. He inserted two fingers into Yugi's virgin entrance with ease, moving them in and out of him with care, preparing him for what's yet to come. He used his other hand to pump Yugi's own arousal, causing the younger boy to cry out in elated pleasure. He came prematurely but it didn't matter to Yami.

Yami licked away the cum that covered his hand, Yugi watching him quietly before he looked down, realizing something. "Yami..." Yugi started and Yami noticed what exactly he was looking at. "You don't need to worry about me, this is all about you." Yami said with a small smile.

"Are you sure about that, Yami?" Yugi asked. "I'm sure." he replied. They were silent for a moment before Yugi became bold and pounced onto him, surprising the other. "What are you doing, mou hitori no ore?" Yami exclaimed but then saw exactly what he was doing and smiled lightly.

"I thought you said you weren't ready, little one." he said softly. /I don't care. I don't want this night to be all about me now, you deserve the same./ Yugi whispered through their mind link as he continued to suck upon Yami's arousal. Yami watched him, moaning every so often as Yugi continued his ministrations. Soon, with a light groan, he released and Yugi removed his mouth when he could hold anymore, whimpering slightly. "Yugi..." he whimpered, gripping his wrist lightly. "You did well for your first time..." Yami said as he lifted him up to his face and kissed him gently.

Yami took position as seme once more, licking Yugi's stomach now covered with sweat like the rest of him and gently pinched a nipple, gaining pleased moans from his light half. He sat up before picking up Yugi and with care, he slid him onto his hardened member, getting a loud scream from the boy since the earlier preparation wasn't nothing compared to this. Yami moved him, thrusting up as well, hitting the sweet spot inside of the smaller boy with great accuracy. With a cry of elated ecstasy, they both released over each other.

**_-Lemon over! Safe to read now!-_**

"..Yami..." Yugi called out softly. "Yes, Yugi?" Yami answered. He started to sit up but felt a burning pain in his lower back and hissed out lightly. "I think I will be feeling this for a while." Yugi said softly. "I'm sorry." Yami said. "It's alright. I should've known our first time would be a little painful." Yugi said.

"..You're right." he responded. "But you did..." Yami started and he lightly sucked on Yugi's neck, causing him to moan softly. He let go after a while, leaving a hickey there. "...prove me wrong about what happen before our earlier actions." Yami said. "My dream is nothing but a memory and I do believe our fate will become a good one." He then looked to him and smiled softly.

"..And I thank you for showing me that little one. You helped me when I started to doubt myself." he continued. "..I'm glad..." Yugi said. "You were scared and I didn't want that. You are a strong spirit and you deserve more. I wanted to give you what you want whether it's my love or my company..." Yugi started as he intertwined him fingers with Yami's.

"I want our fate to change, Yami, and I want to help in any way I can to lead us on the right path. If that dream was to come true one day, I want to change that. We will change it together."

End

0

Zypher: There. I'm all done. They always say to never tamper with fate but they know when to change it. Anyways, here's my list of doujinshis again, pick one even though I have a feeling that you all will choose Cross Soul 2 now that I finally have it.

Cross Soul 2 (2-part, hardcore yaoi-Yami/Yugi)  
Love Duel Night/Vanquish Dog Tag(3 part, hardcore yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Black Moon (yaoi-Red Eyes Black Dragon(actual dragon, not human)/Dark Magician)  
Caribbean Blue (3 part, soft/hardcore yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Wild & Honey (soft yaoi-Seto/Jounouchi)  
Reminisce (can't remember true title) (soft yaoi-Bakura/Ryou, hint of Odion/Malik)


End file.
